


s a l ( i ) v a t i o n

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Spit Kink, Tendou Satori is a butthole, allusions to sex, he actually owns my ass, just a little bit, minor brat taming, no beta we die like men, who's the real brat here tho lesbehonest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: He burns down your throat like you're parched, like you've been starved.He wants to be the only one you drink from.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	s a l ( i ) v a t i o n

**Author's Note:**

> this creepy dude got me S I M P I N
> 
> that's it, that's the note

“Getting a little handsy there, dontcha think?”

It takes you a hot second to even know what he’s talking about, but when it clicks, you’re rolling your eyes.

You should have expected this. Everyone on the Shiratorizawa team was wound up after their unexpected loss to the Karasuno Crows a few weeks ago. No one was ready for such an upset, least of all the members of the powerhouse team.

Tendou, while significantly less attached to the win and more so to the game and his team, has been expressing his frustrations in a way that others might not recognize as brooding. He’s still chatty, still goofy, still upbeat, but _you_ know something is off. He’s just the slightest bit less enthusiastic than usual, not going that extra mile to be genuinely annoying as all fuck. He can take a lot of shit–for how much he gives, he has to–but his temper has been noticeably shorter than usual, generally expressed in meaner than usual jabs and, when alone, moody silence. Normally you’re more than happy to let him use sex as a means of releasing tensions, but he’s been avoiding you and all your attempts to give him comfort or talk about the game and his feelings. Even the littlest things are making that weird, flat expression of discontent come over him more than usual.

Like laughing with Semi, apparently. It was nothing, really. Just a little offhand joke from the handsome setter to you that had you giggling and punching him playfully in the arm. Usually pouty, Semi instead smiled and gently pushed you back, his attention focused on you for all of a second before you felt the cross strap of your purse pull against your front, silently snatching you from the herd.

Tendou towers over you, hooded eyes glittering in the waning evening light, hands in his pockets and his face carefully blank. Pinned between a brick wall and his lanky 6'2" frame, your heart kicks up a beat under your ribs. Out of habit, you blink demurely up into his cool red gaze. His lips twitch, a dry amusement reflecting back at you that doesn’t quite meet his eyes, but you know a cutesy act won’t get you out of whatever punishment he thinks you deserve.

You cross your arms. “Nope.”

“Nope?” The redhead mimics, tone mocking.

Your friends and the volleyball team are somewhere on the crowded street, among food stalls and foot traffic. If you felt brave enough to glance away from your boyfriend’s gaze, you’d probably catch one or two of them watching curiously from your less than private spot in the shadowy alley Tendou dragged you to. Even when you insist you’re more than happy with the young man after a little over a year of dating, he’s still off putting enough to make your friends worry.

Even faced with the full weight of his critical stare and menacing loom and slew of potential punishments in your future, you’ve never felt safer than when you’re with him.

Tendou’s chin dips, giving you a patronizing look. “You know you don’t have to flirt with other guys to beg for attention from–”

You cut him off. He hates it when you do that.

“I’m not begging for anything. And I certainly don’t need attention from you when you’re not interested in giving it to me.” Your quick rebuttal has him narrowing his eyes at you. They roll up and down your form, taking all of your stiff stance, pout, and irritated gaze into account.

He reads you like a book, like you tattooed _LIAR_ across your own forehead. As infuriating as he can be sometimes, you always want Tendou’s attention, though it’s certainly untrue to say you’ve purposefully riled him up to get it this time. His personal grief over your interaction with Semi is his own, and he’s likely realizing that now the longer you glare at him, judging by the twist of his lips.

He shifts closer, gravel crunching under foot, a calculated half step into your space that makes this much more intimate. You have to crane your head back against the brick behind you to keep eye contact, and you jolt when fingertips, a hair cooler than your warm skin, stroke up the topography of your bared throat, pausing at the tip of your chin.

“You want me to give you something?” Your redhead croons, licking his lips. His words burn you from the inside out. “Huh? Cuz I think I have _just_ the thing to make my needy baby feel better.”

You know what he wants. You want it too, but you both thrive off of him wrangling you back into place. He’s given you a golden opportunity to capitalize on his own bad attitude, for your sanity and his. Not that Tendou doesn’t absolutely love it when you’re being a brat. Half the time he’s encouraging your wild behavior–who else could ever agree to date someone as weird as him and stick around so long if they weren’t just as weird? Like hell he’s going to tamp you down.

Something about today, though, has him too worked up to wait til you’re less at risk for being seen by people you know instead of just strangers. Hell, something about these past few weeks is bringing all that tension to a head now, over petty jealousy swirled up in feelings of inadequacy that Tendou is unwilling to talk about but you know from late night talks lives pretty deep within him. You don’t even think you were doing anything wrong, but you’re not about to complain when he’s trying to satisfy whatever it is he needs to address in such a delicious and deviant manner.

Especially when he’s finally giving you the attention you’ve been deprived.

When you don’t say anything or immediately comply, his thin brows rise towards his hairline, lips parting into a smirk that makes you breathe a little heavier, feel a little needier in between your legs. There’s a spark of excitement in his eye, a kind you haven’t seen in a little while, one that ignites your own.

It’s like a switch flipping. Tendou rolls his shoulders back, standing at his full height and caging you in with his bigger body. His thumb strokes your jaw, his pointer finger stretching up to tap…tap…tap against your lips.

"Baby.” Your lashes flutter. His voice is _soft_ , tender and oh so deadly. Tendou’s red lashes almost touch his angular cheeks as he peers down at you expectantly, his tongue poking at one of his sharp canines visible beyond the handsome pull of his lips. “Do you really wanna see what happens if you wait til we get home? I don’t think you’ll like it nearly as much as I will.”

The threat is more than clear, and you swallow thick desire gathering in your throat, travelling through your belly to spill into your panties. He gives a questioning little hm and a tilt of his head, his finger coming to rest gently on the bow of your top lip. 

Tendou is no longer smirking, shrewd gaze watching your submissive brain roll his words over stupidly slow, recognizing when you’re too caught up in your own arousal and urge to not cooperate.

A thrill shoots down your spine when he frowns, his front just brushing yours. You feel the curve of his cock through his jeans, and your heart is beating so hard he can probably feel it where his thumb rests on your jugular. His finger brushes back and forth feather-light across the sensitive skin of your lips.

It happens before you even really remember that you’re in public. The possibility that your friends can see you parting your lips against his long crooked finger is barely a blip of a concern, let alone whether strangers can see. You let your chin go lax, resisting the urge to close your mouth when he shoves you against the alley wall with all of his body, his finger catching on your bottom lip to wrap his hand behind your head. His other comes up to cradle your skull entirely, fingers weaving into your hair to tug your head back and his thumbs pressing hard into the sockets of your jaw to keep your mouth agape. His forearms press your shoulders back into the wall with the strength he hides in that lithe body of his.

It’s uncomfortable and exhilarating and you can feel his cock throb against your stomach even through all the layers of your clothing, because he’s done away with whatever space was left between you. Your thighs squeeze together, already feeling shaky and weak.

He’s breathing a little harder now, too, his ruby eyes jumping between your eyes and your mouth. He says nothing, content to dig his thumbs into the hinges of your jaw and wait, to let you humiliate yourself for as long as you want with your mouth hanging open while you figure out his not so mysterious expectations of you.

With hot cheeks and a racing heart, you curl your tongue over your bottom lip, hair catching on the building behind you while you wiggle against him. Tendou’s expanded pupils are bright and reflecting the golden bulbs strung along the street you’re barely hidden from. His eyes meet yours, wide and desiring, watching your eyelids droop as his sharp jaw works, his cheeks sucking in and his lips puckering. It feels like it takes forever, your nerves growing restless and Tendou content to watch you struggle and beg with your eyes and your tongue.

One brow arches, the playful young man you know and love coming back to you as his lips finally purse, his head angling down slightly, glittery spit pooling at his wet lips before a thick glob of it slinks slowly from him to you.

He’s done this a hundred times, he doesn’t need to look to aim, even with the height difference between you. Tendou stares at you, wide-eyed and unblinking–watches you pant like a bitch and dig your nails into his waist where his hips are glued to yours, the thinning string snapping from his glistening bottom lip only after his saliva oozes like thick honey along the eager plane of your tongue, his own swiping along his damp lips to collect whatever of his gift was left behind.

Pressed so close, it’s easy to feel the tension leave his body through this single act of domination. He sighs–slow, quivering, and pleased–watching with dark lust as his spit melds with yours onto the pink muscle you’ve presented to him, his long limbs loosening and the sharp lines of his face easing. His cheeks suck in again, his hips twitching against you as he once more gathers saliva at his puckering lips, spitting another viscous drop saturated with his need for you and this moment onto your tongue for you to imbibe with delight. He curls his wet lips in after, his touch softening with him but his eyes remaining bright when they find yours in the dark.

Tendou tastes like the chocolate gelato he’d eaten earlier–sweet and almost bitter and absolutely intoxicating. You want to kiss him so badly your hair pulls against his sure grip, all with your tongue out and his saliva burning slowly down your throat like you’re parched.

And you are. You’ve been _starving_ for Satori. But _only_ for him, and you desperately hope he’s been reassured.

The sting of your scalp at his immovable hands is grounding. Aroused and embarrassed, you quickly pull the muscle back into your mouth, lashes fluttering as Tendou watches you suck on your own tongue, savor and swallow his taste before licking your lips. His thumbs stroke slow along your flush-stung cheeks, all while you arch against him and twist your fingers in his shirt.

“S-Satori,” you whimper, tugging weakly at his shirt, pushing yourself against him. Your panties are uncomfortably damp, clit swollen with need that only he can satisfy, thrumming for more attention like the rest of you.

Finally, slowly, Tendou grins, and a bloom of pride in your chest has you smiling shyly back, apples of your cheeks lifting into the soft pet of his thumbs. Your gut feels wound tight, your pussy aching, and you almost moan when his knee bumps between your legs in a motion that could be entirely accidental if it wasn’t Tendou pinning you in place like this.

Abruptly, he pushes away from you and the wall. You nearly collapse, having been relying on his body to keep your shaky legs beneath you. Tendou strolls backward towards the group with his shoulders back and his head high, casting you a beckoning smile that’s nothing but teasing and lustrous. He laughs a little at your fucked out, fawn-legged, knee-knocked lean against the brick before he spins to face forward with a smirk, and you know whatever you’re in for later tonight is going to simply render all of your limbs useless.

It takes you a second of slow breathing to calm down enough to follow, but when you catch up he’s wrapping an arm around your waist, keeping you pressed to his side, grip strong and his mood significantly improved. Enough to razz Ushijima about why his cheeks are so pink; “What’d you see, Wakatoshi? Huh? You should really share with the rest of the class.”

He doesn’t even bat an eye this time when you punch Semi in the arm after he makes a comment on how gross you two are together.

You’re just happy that vibrant, mischievous energy of his is back for the time being, pleased that you’re able to help him find a moment of peace. Maybe in a day or so you’ll bring up his weird behavior to him.

As the group continues on down the crowded street and finds themselves distracted, Tendou makes a show of licking his lips at you, squeezing you close with a sleazy grin and heady eyes. He laughs when you scoff at his salacious display in spite of your smile and the undercurrent of what’s to come vibrating between you.

You’ll ask _after_ you’ve helped him work some things out of his system.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if ya liked it!


End file.
